


Don't Messing Around with My Family!

by Potato_17



Series: Me, Myself, and I [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin), Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_17/pseuds/Potato_17
Summary: VH!Henry is threatened by someone making R!Henry and TCW!Henry have to solve the problem as soon as possible. Besides, nobody should mess with Stickmin.This is not a selfcest, this is just family relationship between all Henry from different timelines.
Series: Me, Myself, and I [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992472
Kudos: 42





	Don't Messing Around with My Family!

**Author's Note:**

> Lost is VH!Henry  
> Revenge is R!Henry  
> War is TCW!Henry
> 
> Lost is wearing a scarf from Presumed dead ending. War wore a hat that was slightly torn. Revenge have a cyborg body of course!
> 
> This is not a selfcest, this is just family relationship between all Henry from different timelines.

Revenge and War are aware of Lost's behavior lately. The agents of the government are looking increasingly gloomy than usual and this makes the two former chief criminals curious about what really happened.

Revenge and War immediately entered Lost's room without knocking on the door, making Lost surprised and almost dropping his paperwork.

"Sigh... next time please knock on the door, you guys almost got me a heart attack..." muttered Lost in a low voice, he then returned to tidying the documents.

"What do you need?" He asked without looking at the two of them.

"Lost, did something happen to you?" Revenge immediately asked in a serious tone towards Lost.

Hearing this made Lost immediately gripped his scarf firmly, his body suddenly trembled and he was nervous. "W-what... do you mean...?"

War also sighed when he heard Lost, who seemed eager to avoid the topic of this conversation. "You must be understand what we mean, lately you've been locking yourself up in your room and-"

"Sorry! I have to go deliver this paperwork! Don't want to be scolded by the General!”

Not finished War speaking, Lost immediately cut his words and ran to the end of the room ready to use the warp machine. Seeing Lost who wanted to run away made the two former leaders surprised, they didn't have time to call Lost to stop then the Government agent had disappeared by the machine making Revenge sighed rudely and War groaned in annoyance.

"What is wrong with him?!" groaned War, clutching his hat.

Revenge who saw War upset then began to think and try to find a way out to help Lost. "We better find out by ourselves what the problem is..." muttered Revenge in a serious tone.

War then sighed tiredly, he finally agreed with Revenge's suggestion and then he looked at the cyborg.

"But what should we do-"

War's words were interrupted again because there was a ringing tone from a cellphone and it made the two former criminals chief turn their heads towards the source of the sound. They saw Lost's cellphone ringing loudly, without thinking Revenge immediately picked up the call and increased the volume of the call so that he and War could hear clearly what the person on the other side of the call was going to talk about.

“Well well~ I can't believe that you still dare to pick up my phone calls… and you're so lucky! Today I will give you something in person! I hope you don't cry anymore haha~” came a mocking laugh from across the call.

War was eager to answer the man but his shoulder was immediately patted by Revenge, he tried to calm War and inevitably War had to refrain from screaming.

“And one more thing, don't expect him to forgive you because all those incidents happened because of your fault! See you later, Murderer… ha!” and the call was finally over.

Revenge and War stared at the cellphone in silence, but it didn't last long, suddenly there was a gripping aura around them, as if both of them were ready to kill anyone who dared to disturb them at this time.

"So this bastard is driving Lost down even more, huh...?" whispered Revenge, his cyborg fists clenched ready to hit anything in front of him now and his gaze that had been flat now turned into a murderous gaze.

War lowered his hat slightly so that his face was covered by the shadow of his hat, but he smiled sadistically at once. "We better just give that person a surprise..." he said in a low voice but his tone sounded cruel.

Hearing War's suggestion made Revenge start to chuckle sadistically, seeing the reaction from Revenge made War no longer need to ask any further because both of them agreed to give the insolent person a gift he would never forget.

1 hour later.

There was a knock and someone's voice that Revenge and War didn't want to hear at this time.

"I am here! I hope you don't cry and hide right now~” said the person with an annoying tone.

Just when the stranger opened the door, he was startled by the two pistols right in front of his face.

"W-what-?!"

Revenge raised his cyborg arm which had turned into gun forme mode while War was pointing a gun right in the person's forehead. The two former criminal leaders smiled cruelly at the stranger.

"Surprise~!" both exclaimed at the same time.

After that came the sound of screams full of suffering around the Lost's house.

A few moments later.

Lost just arrived in front of his house, he muttered softly. _'I was so panicked that I forgot to bring my cellphone...'_

The government agent sighed softly and he began to open the door to his house. Just when he stepped in, suddenly his shoulders were embraced by Revenge and War, making Lost surprised instantly.

"Y-you guys!"

Hearing the cry from Lost made Revenge smirk while War laughed happily. Seeing both of them laugh and smile makes Lost shake his head.

 _'These two are weird...'_ thought Lost, hiding part of his face behind a scarf just to cover his smile.

"Listen, Lost... whatever happens... we will always be here for you..." said War with a look full of confidence.

Revenge nodded in agreement to hear that, he also looked at Lost, who is now hiding his face behind a scarf. "Because you're not alone anymore..."

Hearing the words of the two made Lost surprised and realise something. _'No one can understand you but yourself'_ thought Lost and his smile softly after that.

The agent's gaze softened and he nodded slowly. Immediately he hugged the shoulders of the two former leaders, laughing softly.

"I'm glad I got to know you guys..."

War and Revenge, who saw Lost cheerful again, made them smile. They nodded in agreement when they heard Lost.

"We are also happy to get to know you, Lost..." they both said together.

BONUS:

Revenge was pulling a garbage bag that was quite large, he saw a garbage truck stopped not far from Lost's house. When he got there he immediately threw away the trash bag.

"What a trash. That's what you get for messing around with Stickmin family." Revenge said with a sarcastic tone. The cyborg immediately walked back to Lost house and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea because one of my friends hated Henry from the VH ending. She blames Henry for Charles's death. My brother and I didn't like it because she bullied Henry, so we both decided to make this a story XD


End file.
